


Last One For the Day

by espeletia



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, there is some mild cursing because let's be honest it's Catra in a customer service job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espeletia/pseuds/espeletia
Summary: Catra sighed.Last order before her shift ended, she told herself. Only one more.__Fluffy Catradora coffee shop AU bc we all need good things rn
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 170





	Last One For the Day

Catra sighed.

Last order before her shift ended, she told herself. Only one more.

She looked up from her cashier to find the next - and her last - customer staring profusely at a piece of pink paper. She decided to repeat her greeting.

"Welcome to Hordak's. What can I get for you today?"

The customer, a blond girl about Catra's age, looked up, somewhat nervous. She smiled, and offered her the note.

"Um, I'm sorry - can you read this?"

"I -- can try," Catra offered, skimming the list.

Last order, Catra told herself once more. She tried to read through the list, which was written in glittery lavender ink on pastel pink paper. Whoever had written it had decided to be cute and dot the I's with little stars. Remembering her mantra, Catra held back another sigh. She tried to decipher the order, with as much effort as she could muster after an 8-hour shift and a visit from a supervisor who had made it her personal responsibility to ensure that Catra was miserable every minute she spent at work.

She thought she could decipher the words "strawberry," "espresso," "caramel syrup" and then maybe, possibly, "decaf". But then there was a word that looked a lot like "hibiscus," followed by possibly "frappuccino," "cheesecake" and... "matcha"?

"You sure this is one drink? Not several?"

"Yes! I mean. I’ve never done this, but ... I think so?" The girl shrugged.

"So ...what will it be?" The girl checked her phone again.

Catra felt her patience run out. Why were last orders always, inevitably complicated?

"One drink!"

"One drink it is. You're gonna have to pay for all the extras, though."

"Sure, no problem!"

The other girl smiled and looked excited. She watched as Catra attempted to concoct a somewhat decent beverage following the note's instructions. As she made the drink, Catra wondered vaguely if her supervisor would actually follow through on her numerous threats of firing her and reporting her to the branch manager if another customer complained about her. Whatever. Last order.

Catra added whipped cream, hoping vaguely it would make the drink look good at least. She finished what was probably the most ... unusual concoction she'd put together in a while, with only the smallest pang of regret. At least she had the next two days off.

"Order pick up is here."

"Thank you so much - uh," the girl paused to look at her name tag, "Catra!"

"Please don't thank me."

"I'm Adora, by the way," the girl offered, smiling again. With her bright eyes and shiny hair in a perfect ponytail and -- dammit. But just as as Catra opened her mouth to speak, Adora's phone rang.

"Glimmer! I couldn't read your note and I couldn't reach you and -- oh, okay. Yeah. Let me go outside."

Adora rushed out, leaving the monstrosity of a drink on the countertop. Catra pondered her options. Outside, Adora was laughing and gesticulating, as she spoke on the phone. She caught Catra's eye and waved at her, winked.

Catra caught herself smiling.

Dammit.

Adora reentered the coffeeshop a couple of minutes later, she found not one, but three separate drinks waiting for her. Catra was cleaning up the tables in the back, picking up dirty cups and perfunctorily wiping surfaces.

"Couldn't let you leave with ...that," Catra explained, without looking up.

"But ... you made it."

"According to your instructions. Which were a mess." Adora laughed.

"Turns out those were three separate drinks."

"You don't say," Catra replied; lips curling into a smile.

"How much -"

"It's on the house. But don't tell anyone. I'm not supposed to be giving out free drinks."

"Thank you, Catra." There was warmth in Adora's voice now. She waited for a minute or two, but Catra did not pause.

"I, um. I have to go, but I'm going to leave this here by the cashier," Adora announced.

Catra waited for the sound of the door opening and shutting again, before checking the counter. Adora had left the little pink note. As she picked it up, Catra saw she had scribbled her number on the back of the illegible coffee order. And something else. The writing was slender and careful.

It read, "I like your smile."


End file.
